Memories of TPHF
by buddygirl1004
Summary: HERE BY POPULAR DEMAND ARE LILY AND JAMES' POV FOR MY STORY THE PAIN HE FEELS ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Memories: the pain he feels

The Summer

Don't own HP or the OC those are curtoursy of RedHal

Lily POV!

I got up from bed I looked at my alarm clock which read 6:50 CRAP! I had 10 minutes to get ready and to the portkey that would take me to Potter Manor for the summer while my parents and sister went to America. Granted I didn't really want to go and my mom said one of her witch friends offered to take me and friends in for the summer since her son would have his friends over. And she didn't want to be in a house full of boys. My best friends Spica Jenkins and Melissa Oxford were occupying me, but Sarah Montgomery had gone to France. I quickly threw on shorts and a t-shirt grabbed my trunk and appartred to the hill where we were to meet. I checked my watch I had 2 minutes to spare. I saw my friends Sirius Black and James Potter the boy who I've crushed on since first year and the boy who's asked me out longer than Dumbledore's been alive. Yea did I forget to mention my mom's friend was Mrs. Potter? I quickly grabbed hold of the book portkey fully aware that my hand was by James' I blushed, then I began to fall.

I landed in a garden. All around were lilies and roses as well as tulips lavenders and Heathers. I had landed on something I prayed it wasn't a garden gnome but when I opened my eyes I found myself staring into James' beautiful green eyes. He smiled up at me and I quickly got up realizing how our bodies were positioned. I saw him chuckle and wink at me in response I rolled my eyes.

"Come on guys I'll show you inside." James started to walk to a manor. It was huge red brick house

that looked really old. when he got to the door he pushed a button and

a voice said name and password James replied "My name is James Godric Potter. The password is mischief managed." The door unlocked and we entered a large sitting room. On both sides were winding staircase leading to the upper floors. There was a couple of doors that were shut. The home smelled like freshly brewed green tea.

"Hello James and Sirius, ah you mother said you'd be having guest over this summer."

The voice came from a portrait of a man with golden hair and hazel

eyes. The man was dressed in red robes with a golden hem. James smiled

"that is correct Godric meet Lillian Evans, Spica Jenkins, and Melissa

Oxford, ladies this is my ancestor Godric Gryffindor."

"Hi." we all said in unison. Godric chuckled "I presume you're in my House,

Gryffindor correct?"

"Yes sir," we said. I spoke up "so you're the heir

of Gryffindor?" I asked James. "Yup!"

"Wow," all girls said.

"James your home!" shouted a women who had come from the kitchen door holding

a mug of tea.

James spoke "Guys this is my mum Elizabeth."

"Hi Mrs. Potter." We said in unison once again.

"Oh please don't call me Mrs. Potter, it makes me feel old, call me Liz." we nodded "okay girls let me show you to your room and also this is a place where you can do magic, we have wards which allow underage to do magic," Liz said as she walked up the left stair case.

"Okay Lily, this is your room, it will be customized to what you like when you enter. The next room is James' then Sirius then Spica, and Mel, then Remus will have the room next to Mel when he arrives. Such a shame that John couldn't come he went to France, and Peter's uncle died.(though we all no where that bastard is anyway, kissing up to his master) "Any way go on in your rooms and unpack girls" the doorbell rang and Liz went to go and answer it we said our thanks and went into our rooms. When I entered my room it was immediately filled with red and gold. My trunk had appeared along with my owl Emerald, who hooted upon my arrival. I smiled and ruffled her feathers. Just then a note appeared. It was from James it read:

'FYI our rooms are connected though the closet and there is another path behind it follow the stairs and you'll end up in the library, you welcome. I told mum how much you liked to read so she gave you that room. P.S dinner will be ready at 6. Love, James.'

I rolled my eyes. He seemed to be maturing, if he asks me out I'll say yes. I decided to check out the library but as I entered my closet I ran right into James. He landed on top of me this time in the same position we were in last time. I smiled. His lips looked so soft I just wanted to kiss him. And I leaned forward as his lips met me half way. The kiss was blissful. Pure heaven. When we pulled away he smiled and I pecked him on the cheek and he got up and offered me his hand and pulled me up he spoke

"So Lily first Hogsmeade weekend, wanna come with me?" I smiled

"yes I will, but how about u ask me when were in school and not tell

anyone?"

he smiled "Playing secret aren't we?" I giggled "You can say that."

We went to dinner and was greeted by Remus who had a appeared earlier. "Where's Spica and Sirius?" I asked wondering where my best friend and The Mutt were. Remus snickered "Their snogging in the Library," I laughed as he showed me a picture of Sirius and Spica.

"What's so funny guys?" asked Spica as she and Sirius walked into the room followed by Mel.

"Oh nothing just laughing at the picture of you guys snogging" said Remus

"Oh really? Then why don't I show everyone the picture of you and Mel snogging?" said a very defensive Spica as she pulled out a picture of Remus and Mel snogging. We laughed.

"Ok guys whatever is so funny must be set aside, it's time for diner." said Liz as she and her husband, Charles came in with two houselves behind them carrying food to the table.

All throughout the summer that's how it was. Every night me and James would meet in our closet and snog. Snog until we were dizzy and blue in the face then we'd go to one of our rooms and just lay in bed, embracing each other, I told him about my parents and he told me about his true self. We learned allot about each other. He was actually really nice to be around and I felt well happy when I was with him. It was a great summer. One day we were sitting in the kitchen when the owls came. We each received a letter, but mine was heavier just as I was about to open it James whooped and said

"I'm head boy!"

"That's great James." said Sirius clappig his friend on the back. I opened my envelope and out popped a Head Girl badge. Spica Noticed it immediately

"Congrats Lily!" I saw them look at me. It was surprising then I heard

Remus say "Was he drunk when he picked you guys?" we laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked James

"Well Lily can't stand you and everyone knows that." retorted Remus.

I spoke up "We've gotten better at coping with each other, now I don't want to kill him every time I see

his face." we laughed.

The next day we went to Diagon Ally to get our supplies. After we had gotten our supplies we went for ice cream I saw Severus, but before I could say hi I saw him turn to his friend and pronounce "She's a filthy mudblood why would I like her? So what if she was my first friend I made she's a bloody mudblood." I froze James put his arm around me "Come on Lily let's go," at that moment Severus walked off.

The next day we left on the Hogwarts Express. Me and James in the Head compartment. We discussed ideas for the school year. It was going to be awesome. The next week we decided now would be the time that we would show our relationship. That day James asked me out after Potions. That was the day Severous never spoke to me again. I could care less, he was my friend, but he betrayed my trust. He had called me a Mudblood two weeks ago, it was the first time since 1st year that he called me that. I was angry. But I had James that night. He found me in the Head dorm crying my eyes out after the DADA fiasco. He had walked in "Lily-Flower?" he heard my sobs from the chair by the fire.

His face dropped and walked to me sitting on the seat next to me and pulled me into his lap. I buried my face in his robes, crying softly as he rubbed my back, his chin on my head rocking me like I was an infant who just lost her favorite toy. But I didn't care. "Lily-flower it's ok, it's ok love, I'm right here and I always will be." He whispered in my ear. My crying began to turn in sniffles. I looked up

"What did I do to deserve a boyfriend this great?" I questioned. He chuckled and kissed me saying "Ether me asking you out 50 million times, you falling on top of me or me falling on top of you." I giggled placing my head on his chest.

"I love you, James."

"I love you to Lily-flower." he kissed me. Then we were interrupted by Sirius

banging on the door asking for help with his potions assignment. Isighed Boys

Good bad horrible? Tell us in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Memories: the pain he feels

The Summer

Don't own HP or the OC those are curtoursy of RedHal

James POV!

I waited at the hill. I was tapping my foot where was Lily? We'd be leaving in five minutes.

"Cool it prongs you're going to make a hole in the ground," said my best mate Sirius.

Just then there was a pop and Lily appeared she was so beautiful. She ran to the portkey. Her hand by mine just as we were about to transport I saw her blush. When we landed I felt a weight on top of me. I looked up to see lily eyes closed her body on top of mine in a somewhat uncomfortable position she opened her eyes and quickly got off of me I winked at her and she rolled her eyes hiding yet another blush.

"Come on guys I'll show you inside." I led them up to Potter Manor and pressed the door knob that asked for the password I replied "My name is James Godric Potter the password is mischief managed." It unlocked. Upon entry I was greeted by my ancestor Godric Gryffindor I introduced my guests and my mom led them to our rooms. When I entered my room it was all red and gold with numerous amounts of Quidditch posters and pictures of me and the Marauders. I grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote Lily a note telling her about the closet. I decided to visit the library as soon as I walked through I ran onto Lily toppling down on top of her. She looked up and smiled. The next thing I know we were snogging. I got off of her and helped her up. I asked her to Hogsmeade and she accepted! I was ecstatic! (A/N I'm skipping a bit)

it was a week after school started I had talked to Lily between very long snogging sessions that we should reveal our relationship. The next day after potions I walked up to Lily and asked her out. Of course she said yes and pecked me on the cheek whispering.

"I'll see u in the dorm tonight love."

I walked over to my friends who were congratulating me and that was when I saw Snape staring agape I laughed as he ran off. I quickly went to DADA. The teacher told us to sit down and begin our work. I sat down a couple of isles away from Lily.

I jumped slightly when I heard Lily yell. I glanced over to see her looming over Snape. Breathing heavily apparently Snape said something to really get her ticked cuzz she was fuming her face as red as her beautiful hair.

Just then our professor came in and asked if something was wrong Lily said it was a headache and she went to the hospital wing. I wanted to follow her but Sirius put a hand on my shoulder DADA was the last class of the day I'd see her right after. As soon as the bell rang I ran out of the class and straight to the dorm. Upon entry I saw my darling Lily-flower crying . I walked over to the couch and pulled her into my lap where she cried softly asking what she did to get such a great boyfriend I chuckled and kissed her saying

"Ether me asking you out 50 million times, you falling on top of me or me falling on top of you." she giggled placing her head on my chest saying. "I love you, James."

"I love you to Lily-flower." I responded kissing her which as always turnned into a good snog and an almost shag if Sirius wasn't banging on the door to let him in.

Good bad horrible? Tell us in a review! Hope you have enjoyed our stories!BB


End file.
